Bloqueo de Escritora
by Ale-chan
Summary: Al igual que el resto del pueblo, Iris había escuchado los rumores de una relación entre Fritz y Minori. No obstante, la mujer sospechaba que los intereses de la joven yacían realmente en otro de los solteros de Oak Tree y, aquella tarde, decidió descubrir la verdad por cuenta propia.


**Bloqueo de Escritora**

Cuando Iris se encaminaba hacia la plaza de los mercaderes, atinó a observar a la distancia a Minori y a Fritz entrando al restaurante de Raeger. Los dos jóvenes llevaban varias semanas yendo y viniendo juntos a todos lados y, como era de esperarse en un pueblo tan pequeño, los rumores no tardaron en llegar a la boca de todos. Su relación era prácticamente esperada —pensaba Iris—, los granjeros novatos tenían muchas en común, experiencias e historias para compartirse y era normal que se buscasen para ayudarse mutuamente. La bendición de la señora Eda poco hacía para desmentir los rumores que prácticamente todos consideraban como verdad.

No obstante, Iris sabía que no debía confiar completamente en los cuchicheos de los demás. A pesar de que no conocía mucho a Minori, su experiencia le dictaba que su interés en Fritz distaba mucho de ser romántico. Sus atenciones hacia el joven asemejaban a los de una atenta hermana mayor, sin mencionar, claro, la marcada deferencia que la chica tenía para con Klaus. Minori visitaba a su amigo prácticamente todos los días y procuraba acompañar sus visitas con algún regalo por sencillo que fuere, e incluso tomaba el té en su casa al menos una vez a la semana. Sus atenciones hacia el perfumista eran muy diferentes a las que le propinaba a Fritz e Iris estaba convencida de que si Minori tenía algún interés romántico, ese sería Klaus.

No que su amigo estuviese muy dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto, por cierto. Iris sabía más que nadie lo prendado que estaba Klaus con la nueva chica del pueblo; sin embargo, el pobre hombre insistía en engañarse a sí mismo con mil y un excusas para evitar confesarle sus sentimientos. La situación comenzaba a hacérsele bastante tortuosa a Iris, quien tenía que verlos con sus caras de cachorritos tristes en un estire y afloje digno de una mala novela romántica.

Atizada por su curiosidad —hábilmente camuflada como un fuerte deseo de ayudar a los tórtolos—, decidió visitar el restaurante una vez que terminó de hacer sus compras. Minori y Fritz seguían ahí, aunque este último ya se levantaba de su asiento frente a la barra y se despedía de sus amigos. Cuando el joven pasó a lado de Iris, intercambiaron un cortés saludo antes de que éste saliera por la puerta. Tras ver el asiento vacío que dejó Fritz, Iris sonrió con picardía y caminó hacia la chica antes de saludar a Raeger y encargarle una taza de té.

—Buenas noches, Minori —saludó mientras tomaba asiento en el banco—. Es raro encontrarte descansando.

—Buenas noches, Iris —respondió la joven tras encajar su tenedor en un pie de limón—. Es raro encontrarte a estas horas fuera de tu estudio.

Iris asintió y le mostró la pequeña bolsa con sus compras.

—Tuve un bloqueo de escritora y decidí distraerme en la plaza.

—Espero que tu inspiración regrese pronto.

—Hn… —canturreó la mayor—. Descuida. Me parece que ya no tendré que preocuparme por eso. Siempre me inspiro cuando admiro la bella manifestación del amor joven.

—Ah… —respondió Minori y metió un trozo del postre en su boca—. ¿Qué amor joven?

—Fritz y tú, por supuesto.

Minori frunció el ceño y carraspeó gravemente justo antes de extender su mano hacia un vaso con agua y darle un largo sorbo.

—Lamento desmentirte, Iris, pero no somos novios.

Iris estudió el rostro de la chica. No había rastros de rubor en sus mejillas y el tono de su respuesta fue tan firme que no tuvo la menor duda de que hablaba con la verdad. Aun así, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

—¿Segura? Fritz es un encanto. Además, tienen muchas cosas en común.

—Deja adivino: ¿los dos tenemos vacas?

Iris rio con sinceridad ante la sarcástica respuesta de la chica. A pesar de la cándida y tímida apariencia de Minori, la joven era mucho más mordaz de lo que la mayoría de las personas acreditaban. Ciertamente era una buena persona, pero eso no quería decir que su personalidad careciera totalmente de malicia. Iris sabía que la joven se atrevía a abandonar su amabilísima fachada sólo frente a aquellos en los que confiaba y, suponía, ella era una de las afortunadas.

Raeger se disculpó por interrumpirlas y colocó una taza de té frente a la mujer para luego retirarse para atender al resto de sus clientes.

—Los dos son sumamente trabajadores —explicó la mayor—. A pesar de que han trabajado en sus granjas por sólo unas estaciones, han aprendido mucho y se esfuerzan al máximo para alcanzar sus sueños. También tratan de ayudar en lo posible a quienes lo necesitan, son amables, tienen la misma edad y, por si fuese poco, los dos son bastante arrebatados. Aunque he de admitir que Fritz te aventaja por mucho en ese ámbito.

Minori se tomó unos segundos para meditar en las palabras de Iris, asintió lentamente y le dio una nueva mordida al postre.

—Fritz es un destello de felicidad —respondió con una media sonrisa y sin atreverse a alzar el rostro—. Generalmente no me agradan las personas tan… desorganizadas, pero él es especial. Siempre me contagia su optimismo y me ha ayudado a iniciar esta nueva vida. Es difícil no quererle —admitió—, quererle como a un hermano.

Iris tomó la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té. Se dio cuenta de que el líquido seguía demasiado caliente y lo dejó a un lado para que se enfriara.

—Es una pena —aseguró—. Harían una linda pareja.

—Quizá —Minori puso a un lado su postre y lo reemplazó por su vaso de agua—. Supongo que es una situación semejante a la tuya con Klaus.

—¿Disculpa?

—Harían una hermosa pareja —comentó sin despegar sus ojos del vaso.

La rubia sonrió al darse cuenta de que la conversación viraba justo hacia donde ella quería y, sin darse cuenta, se inclinó hacia la chica.

—Quizá —repitió la respuesta de Minori—, pero lo único que me une a él es la amistad.

—Lo sé.

Iris estaba satisfecha con su respuesta. Hacía tiempo le había lanzado un comentario al aire de que, a pesar de que se veían con frecuencia, ella y Klaus no eran más que amigos. Le alegró que Minori le hubiese escuchado con tanta atención.

—Entonces… —inquirió la mujer—, si Fritz no es tu tipo, ¿qué clase de hombres te gustan?

Minori apretó los labios y pensó en su respuesta por algunos segundos. Una vez que estuvo lista, tornó su rostro hacia Iris.

—Bueno… como dije antes, no me gusta mucho la gente desorganizada —sonrió tenuemente y entrecerró los ojos—. Me gustan los hombres metódicos y cuidadosos que se esmeran en mejorar cada día. Tiene que ser alguien maduro, que sepa cómo controlar sus impulsos, aunque no por falta de pasión. Alguien que sabe lo que quiere y lo que tiene que hacer para conseguirlo. Que sea trabajador, perfeccionista, educado y atento. Eso es lo que busco en un hombre.

Iris cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba las anhelantes palabras de la joven. Le fue imposible no imaginarse a Klaus sentado frente a su escritorio, midiendo cuidadosamente cuántas gotas de cada fragancia necesitaba para crear un perfume nuevo. Le imaginó escribiendo en su pequeño cuaderno de notas con una impecable caligrafía y escogiendo el recipiente más indicado para su nueva creación. Le vio fruncir el ceño cuando no encontraba el resultado que deseaba y le imaginó sonreír con orgullo una vez que descubría la fórmula perfecta. A Iris no le quedó duda de que la joven no hablaba de otro sino de Klaus.

—Tus gustos son bastante específicos.

—Lo son.

Minori era una mujer más interesante de lo que Iris creía. Aunque indirectamente, le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos hacia Klaus con tanta tranquilidad como si le hablase del tipo de frutas que cosecharía esa estación. Iris suponía que su asertividad se debía no sólo a su franqueza, sino a que poseía un motivo. No estaba segura de cuál sería, pero quería pensar que Minori buscaba su ayuda para conquistar al perfumista.

—También es una pena, ¿sabes? —continuó sin dejar de mirar a Iris—. Que Klaus y tú no sean novios. Es un gran hombre.

Si Iris tuviese dudas de que Minori estaba hablando de Klaus, sus últimas palabras la habrían convencido por completo. Iris entró al restaurante para tenderle una trampa a la joven y resultó que si cayó en ella era porque quería ser capturada. Había llegado mucho más lejos de que esperaba e Iris no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad para darle unas palabras de aliento.

—Klaus es maravilloso —aunque sus palabras le parecían exageradas, suponía que Minori concordaría completamente con ellas—. Desafortunadamente, tiene un gran defecto. Por mucho que le apasione su trabajo, se contiene al borde de la exageración en lo que su vida personal se refiere. Creo que es así porque trata de compensar por las locuras que hizo cuando era más joven —sonrió preguntándose si Minori sabría algo de sus años de estudiante—. A veces se esfuerza demasiado con tal de no dejarse llevar por su instinto; incluso cuando lo mejor sería que lo hiciera. A veces necesita que le den un empujoncito para ayudarle a tomar la decisión correcta.

Minori suspiró tendidamente e Iris notó que su tono no era triste, sino renuente, como si apenas entonces aceptase una cruda realidad.

—Lo imaginaba.

A Iris le habría gustado darle más consejos a la joven. Sin embargo, en ese momento Klaus entró al restaurante. Su presencia respondía a la pregunta de por qué Fritz dejó sola a Minori. Iris sabía que el que la joven estuviese en el restaurante a la misma hora y día en el que Klaus solía salir a cenar era todo menos una coincidencia.

—Buenas noches, señor Klaus —saludó Raeger—. ¿Lo usual?

—Buenas noches —respondió el recién llegado—. Lo usual. Muchas gracias.

Caminó a lo largo de la barra hasta encontrarse con las dos mujeres. Se inclinó ante ellas con su usual caballerosidad, mas Iris supo entrever en sus ojos un brillo de curiosidad —nerviosismo, tal vez— al encontrarla en el asiento que ya consideraba como suyo.

—Señoritas, que sorpresa tan agradable encontrarlas aquí esta noche —tornó lentamente sus ojos hacia Iris—. Aunque la parte de la sorpresa la llevas tú, Iris. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te vi en este lugar.

Iris sonrió de medio lado, recogió su bolsa de compras y se puso de pie para luego dejar un arrugado billete sobre la barra.

—Qué oportuna es tu llegada. A decir verdad tengo algo importante que hacer, pero no quería dejar a Minori comiendo sola. Ahora puedes tomar mi lugar.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Klaus—. Aún no has terminado tu té. En realidad, parece que ni siquiera lo has empezado.

—No te preocupes por eso. Sólo vine aquí para investigar algo y me pareció grosero sentarme sin pedir algo de tomar.

—¿Investigar? —el hombre arqueó la ceja.

—Para mi nuevo libro. Afortunadamente, parece ser que he vencido mi bloqueo de escritora. Buenas noches, Klaus. Minori.

—Nos vemos, Iris. Estaré al pendiente para saber cómo es que terminará tu libro.

Iris sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a la joven.

—Yo también.

Se despidió nuevamente y salió del restaurante. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, alcanzó a ver por unos segundos a Klaus sentándose a lado de Minori mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.

Iris sabía que sería difícil para su amigo dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. No obstante, confiaba en la paciencia y fortaleza de Minori. Estaba segura de que sería capaz de escribir su propio final feliz.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Etto... realmente no tengo un motivo o excusa para esto. Hace demasiado calor. El calor me hace delirar. El calor hizo que me pareciera buena idea hacer un drabble de Story of Seasons y el calor hizo que sacase una historia de 4 páginas. Sinceramente no sé cómo es que pasó esto.

Eh... puedo decir que amo a Klaus? Se ha convertido en mi segundo bachelor favorito después de Gray y realmente quería trabajar un poco con él. Como era de esperarse, me proyecté en Minori. Es algo irritante que el MC siempre sea descrito como un personaje bueno y tierno y perfecto. Prefiero creer que sería un poco más complicada que eso. Quiero decir, el MC vive día a día con el objetivo en mente de convertirse en una terrateniente poderosa que eliminará cualquier rastro de competencia. ... Al menos eso creo yo. *coff* Es por eso que no la hice tan inocente. Mmm... y yap. Si alguien leyó esto, espero que no lo haya odiado!


End file.
